This invention relates to a new recreational ball and more particularly to a polar lighted recreational ball.
Lighted balls have heretofore been proposed for use in recreational play during the dark hours of the evening or nighttime. However, insofar as known, the essential thrust of earlier workers has been to illuminate the entire ball. Such known constructions have either upset the axial symmetrical balance of the ball or interfered with safe bounce and impact compressibility at different angles and points on the surface of the ball. They have not provided a high degree of safety for play under conditions such as falling on the ball where safe compressibility of the ball in all angles and directions is required. Also, full illumination of balls (especially footballs) provides the nighttime throw receiver with relatively poor or insufficient information regarding the flight characteristics (e.g. spiral, end-over-end, etc.) of the airborne ball for catching it.